The Tale Of A Mermaid
by HearTheMermaidSing
Summary: Lydia resides in Storybrooke but she's really from Neverland. She is a mermaid who was banished from the sea for falling in love with a mortal. When she returns to her home, is she going to come out of it alive... or dead? Felix/OC.
1. Introducing Lydia

Drowning. I was drowning. My eyes shot open as I looked around the body of water and I desperately tried to breathe but my lungs were quickly filling up with water. Death was imminent. Until I felt a sharp tug on my shoulder and I was pulled out of the water and onto shore. I coughed up the water in my lungs until I was too tired to keep going. I looked up to see my savior. It was a woman with short black hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I just need to get my breath back." I replied, breathing heavily.

"How'd you get into that river?" She said, kneeling down and helping me into a sitting position.

"I don't know." I coughed. "I just woke up there."

"You woke up in water?" She looked confused. Trust me sister, I was confused too.

"Yeah." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mary Margaret." She informed me, pushing my damp hair back. "What about you?"

"Lydia." I told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lydia." She smiled warmly. "Now, I think it's time to get you into some dry clothes and to get you something warm to drink. How does cocoa sound?"

"Cocoa sounds amazing." I grinned as she helped me up and led me away from the river.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this is just the prologue and I know it's short but it's just explaining how she got to Storybrooke. The first official chapter will be set a few months later, which is the start to Season 1. Her story will only make total sense by Season 3 but I'll try to explain it as much as I can without fully revealing it. I really hope you stick around for the story.<em>


	2. What Really Happened?

When I think back to the day of where I first came to Storybrooke, it all seemed like a dream. I had no recollection of my memories when I first woke up there, and after a woman called Emma Swan came to town, she broke the curse that was put on the town and suddenly, all our memories returned.

But not everything ran smoothly. Evil came to town one too many times, with Regina's mother and Captain Hook trying to terrorize everything. And then Henry's father's girlfriend being totally evil and she had managed to drag Henry and I to Neverland with her boyfriend, who wasn't Neal.

I should probably explain about Neverland. Around 30 years ago, I lived in Neverland. I was one of the famous mermaids, just one with a compassionate heart. My sisters were more of the vengeful kind. But I did something so stupid, it got me banished from Neverland. I fell in love with a mortal. I couldn't help myself, he was so handsome and rugged. It was like love at first sight.

But then the queen mermaid just had to get involved and banished me from my home, attaching a bracelet to my wrist that prevented me from turning back into a mermaid. But there was a loophole... I could take it off in Neverland. I guess she forgot to enchant it to stop from me using my powers in Neverland, considering she thought I would never return.

But I have returned. And I have a feeling I'm in for the wildest ride of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, at the start, I originally wanted to start this story off in Season 1, but then I kinda just looked at the episodes of the seasons before the whole Peter Pan storyline, and I found them incredibly boring and they would be just so hard to write. So, instead, I'm going to set it straight into Season 3 where they are in Neverland. Of course I'm going to include flashbacks of Lydia's time in Storybrooke and Neverland, and her love interest will be revealed in the next chapter, which should come really soon!<strong>


	3. Neverland!

I groaned loudly as I landed on something soft. I managed to push myself onto my back and look at Henry who was doing the same thing.

"You okay?" I breathed.

"Yeah." Henry nodded.

"Get up." Greg ordered, grabbing Henry by his coat.

Tamara grabbed me by my jacket, hoisting me up. Henry looked ready to run but Greg just laughed.

"You got nowhere to go." Greg smirked.

"We made it." Tamara grinned. "Mission accomplished."

"Are you sure about that?" Henry spoke up. "Because my mom's coming to get me - _both_ of them."

"You might wanna take a look around, kid." Greg muttered. "You see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke."

"It doesn't matter." Henry shook his head. "My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before and they can get here again."

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest." Tamara pursed her lips. "This is Neverland."

"Neverland?" I exclaimed.

"That's right, little mermaid." Greg's smirk only got wider. "What's the matter? You having a little memory crisis?"

"I haven't been here for 50 years." I exhaled. "I was banished. I haven't been able to use my tail since I left."

"Well, now that you're here, don't think about using it." Tamara sassed. "Because it isn't going to happen."

"We'll see." Henry snarked.

"This place is the motherload of magic." Tamara continued. "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office."

"Here you go, T." Greg handed her a piece of plastic.

"Aw, you guys have nicknames for each other." I cooed sarcastically.

"An office in the Jungle." Henry quipped. "Who works there?"

"Who we work for is none of your concern, _kid_." Greg spat. "Just know that they take care of us."

"Do they?" Henry raised an eyebrow. "Will they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?"

"We don't ask questions." Greg said in a patronizing tone. "We just believe in our cause."

"Greg, I'm not getting a status light on this thing." Tamara complained, handing the radio to her boyfriend.

"Did you check the batteries?" Greg asked and then opened up the back, tipping out a bunch of sand.

"What the hell is this?" Tamara whispered. "A toy?"

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions." Henry smirked.

"Let's go." Greg shoved the both of us forwards. "Walk!"

* * *

><p>"You cooking marshmallows?" Henry inquired as Greg set fire to some logs.<p>

"No." Greg frowned. "I'm building a signal. Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the Home Office know that we're here."

"What if that's not enough?" Tamara sighed. "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

"Don't let the kid get in your head." Greg said.

Our attention was directed towards a rustling of leaves and that's when a bunch of boys slowly walked out from their hiding spots, weapons in their hands. I could recognize them instantly. I didn't want them knowing who I was instantaneously so I threw up my hood to cover up my face.

"Who are you?" Greg asked.

"We're the Home Office." A tall boy with shaggy blond hair said deeply. **_Felix_.**

"The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara's voice shook.

"They're not teenagers." Henry spoke up and he quickly glanced at me. "They're the Lost Boys."

"Look at that." Felix smirked.

"Why do the Lost Boys wanna destroy magic?" Henry questioned.

"Who said we wanna destroy magic?" Felix furrowed his eyebrows.

"That was our mission." Greg said nervously.

"So you were told." Felix pursed his lips, looking bored. "Now those two. Hand them over."

"Not until you tell us the plan." Tamara stood in front of Henry. "For magic, for getting home."

"You're not getting home." Felix said, his face steely.

"Then you're not getting the kids." Greg said defiantly.

Felix looked down, a grin on his face, and then looked back up at Greg. "Of course we are."

A shadowy figure quickly swooped down and grabbed onto Greg, ripping out his shadow before flying off. Greg shrieked in pain and then collapsed to the forest floor, stone cold dead.

"Run!" Tamara commanded.

I quickly started to run but I slipped on some leaves and went tumbling to my knees. I felt something grab my hood and yank it down so I turned around and headbutted the boy before pushing myself back up and taking off.

* * *

><p>I was so tired from running, I thought I would throw up. Every turn I took, there was a Lost Boy too close for comfort. I had lost Henry long ago and I was trying to find him but to no avail. It was weird seeing Felix again... I never really got to say goodbye. I avoided Pan for most of the time I was around on the island, and then I was banished, and that was the end of it.<p>

I breathed loudly as I tried to push myself up a cliff. When I finally made it to the top, I stopped myself before I could fall into the waters. A fall that high would kill an average human - lucky thing is, I'm trained for these sort of heights.

I was startled by the arrival of two boys - one was Henry, and the other one, I didn't know. I cried out in happiness and embraced Henry.

"I'm so happy to see you." Henry grinned.

"Me too." I laughed. "Who's your friend?"

"He hasn't told me his name, but he's running from Pan." Henry said vaguely.

"I stole pixie dust." The boy said shortly.

"Well, that's great." I smiled.

"They're getting closer." The boy fretted, as the distinct voices of Lost Boys could be heard behind us.

"Maybe you should put that pixie dust to good use." I suggested.

"It doesn't work." The boy sighed.

"That's because you don't believe." Henry snapped. "Pixie dust is for flying. We can use it to jump off this cliff."

"Oh, I don't need to fly." I smirked. "I have my tail."

"I thought you were never allowed to use it again?" Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's the thing, Henry." I laughed. "I'm allowed to use it in Neverland."

"How are you going to find us?" The boy asked in confusion.

"I'll just know." I winked. "Go!"

I moved out of the way of the boys and Henry popped the lid of the pixie dust that was now in his hands and the two boys ran off the cliff. Green light enveloped the two of them and I watched as they flew off into the sky.

My attention was focused on the boys that came into the clearing - Felix being at the helm.

"Lydia... is that you?" Felix asked in surprise.

"Hi, Felix." I said shyly.

"You're not supposed to be here." Felix's tone turned cold as he stared at me.

"Well, I'm here for Henry." I snapped. "I wasn't just going to leave him."

"You do realize I'll have to take you to Pan, right?" Felix raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to catch me first." I said playfully before ripping the bracelet off my wrist. It transformed into a necklace which I then slipped over my head. "Have fun."

I spread out my arms and fell backwards off the cliff, the air whipping through my hair and then I hit the water. It was freezing cold and my head now ached from the force of the fall, but I managed to swim to the surface. Instead of legs, there was now a bright red tail in their place.

It was good to be back.

* * *

><p><em>So, this is the first official chapter that includes an episode. I originally had a flashback scene where Lydia meets Felix for the first time, but it got deleted and I couldn't be bothered rewriting it. So, Felix is her love interest! And instead of the mermaids having blue tails like in the TV show, I gave them different coloured ones like in the actual Peter Pan movie. Please review and thanks for reading!<em>

**stayasyouare****:**_ Thank you!_

**susan-black7****:**_ Thank you and here is the chapter!_

**ThePhantomismyLove:**_ Here you go!_

**FluffyHanyoEars:**_ Thank you!_

**Raven'swolf101:**_ Here you go!_


End file.
